Just so you knowSó para você saber
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Grissom finalmente se deu conta do que sente por Sara, mas mesmo com um grande sentimento dentro de si ele sabe as conseqüências que um relacionamento trará para ela. E se amar que dizer proteger por mais doloroso que seja, ele esta disposto a isso.


É engraçado como as pessoas planejam suas vidas, muitas delas acreditando que tudo sairá como pensando, mas ai um detalhe muda tudo. Mais engraçado ainda nos sempre desvendarmos dramas pessoais de desconhecidos enquanto o nosso próprio drama não sabemos nem para que lado vai.

As pessoas que colocamos nas cadeias cometeram algum crime, algo que não podem. Mas a pessoas que também comentem crimes, fazem algo proibido ou metade dele, pessoas como eu, que lutam todos os dias contra o que mais querem.

Eu juro te tento, que faço de tudo para não te sentir, para não te ver com outros olhos, tento me concentra ao máximo no trabalho, olhar para outras mulheres mais sempre a enxergo quando as olho. Quando você aproxima tento me distancia, mas como dizer não ao o que você mais quer?

**I shouldn't love you**

_Eu não deveria te ama_

**but I want to,**

_Mas eu quero te amar,_

**I just can't turn away**

_Eu não consigo recusar_

**I shouldn't see you**

_Eu não deveria te ver_

**but I can't move**

_Mas não consigo me mover_

**I can't look away**

_Não consigo enxergar mais além_

Sempre quando chego em casa fico pensando porque nao tive esse desejo antes? Porque não deu ouvidos a ele antes? Talvez no passado as coisas nao fossem tão complicadas como são agora.

O mais difícil alem de dar este adeus é olhar ao meu redor e ver que estou sozinho e que a única pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado estou a deixando. Mais quero que você seja feliz e a minha felicidade pouco importa, pouco importa as lagrimas que eu derramo todas as noites sem você, porque importa meu futuro, pouco importa minha vida diante da sua.

**And I don't know**

_E eu não sei_

**How to be fine, when I'm not**

_Como ficar bem, quando eu não estou_

**Cause I don't know**

_Porque eu não sei_

**How to make a feeling stop**

_Como conter esse sentimento_

Quero que saiba que nao esqueci daquele dia quando ouvi o que sempre quis que dissesse, no dia em que uma analise de evidencia nos colocou perto demais, no dia em que ouvi sua respiração acelera assim como a minha, no dia em que você aos poucos separou a pequena distancia entre nos, no dia em que você olhou em meus olhos querendo que eu estendesse o que queria, no dia em que você sussurrou: Eu te amo. No dia em que tomei esta decisão, tomei a decisão deste adeus.

Quero que saiba que tive que luta muito para me afasta quando ouvi suas palavras. Se você soubesse como queria ter feito tudo ao contrário, como eu queria sentir o gosto de seus lábios nos meu. Mas nem sempre podemos fazer o que queremos, tive que lutar contra mim mesmo para nao satisfazer esta minha vontade, afinal nao podia perde a batalha, nao podia perde por você.

Quero que saiba de toda a verdade antes do adeus.

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

**this feeling's taking control of me**

_Esse sentimento está me controlando_

**and I can't help it**

_E eu não posso evitar_

**I won't sit around**

_Eu não vou me aproximar_

**I can't let it win now**

_Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora_

**Thought you should know**

_Achei que você deveria saber_

**I've tried my best to let go, of you**

_Dei o melhor de mim pra me permitir me afastar, de você_

**but I don't want to**

_Mas eu não quero_

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

_Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu me vá_

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

Sei que o que você mais quer é que eu diga sim, mas você nao ver as conseqüências que este sentimento pede lhe levar? Não quero lhe tira sua liberdade, sua carreira, sua vida pela frente. Mas é quase impossível se distancia do que se mais se deseja.

Será melhor, um dia vera que eu tenho razão. Neste momento você me quer de um jeito que ira te prejudicar, se fosse apenas eu que tivesse esse sentimento dentro de mim... Mas nao é e assim como eu você nao me ver com outros olhos.

**It's getting hard to, be around you**

_É cada vez mais difícil, ficar perto de você_

**There's so much I can't say**

_Há muito que eu não consigo dizer_

**Do you want me to hide the feelings**

_Você me quer pra esconder os sentimentos_

**and look the other way**

_E enxergar de outra maneira?_

Só quero que saiba toda verdade antes do adeus final, que toda vez que entra em minha sala sinto meu coração acelera, sinto perde o foco em você sinto que estou vivendo novamente. Que quando te vejo minha vontade de te toca é mais do que minhas forças, minha vontade de te ter em meus braços é maior do que tudo.

Como posso disser nao ao que eu mais quero? Eu nao sei, por mais que busque as respostas sempre me encontro perdido em você.

Queria poder fingir esta bem para mim mesmo quanto eu finjo para as pessoas, mais esse sentimento esta me matando, me matando de uma forma tão deliciosa que eu nao quero que acabe.

**And I don't know**

_E eu não sei_

**How to be fine, when I'm not**

_Como ficar bem, quando eu não estou_

**Cause I don't know**

_Porque eu não sei_

**How to make a feeling stop**

_Como conter esse sentimento_

Dês de sempre meu trabalho ficou em primeiro lugar, sempre me dediquei a minha carreira. Para mim nada mais importava, para mim nao era só encerra um caso e algo muito mais importante algo que nem eu sei ao certo do que se trata. Mas dês que te conhecer meu principal caso foi o meu caso. Foi tentar entender o que acontecia comigo quando me aproximava de você, foi tentar seguir as evidencias que sempre estiveram em minha frente e eu nunca as via.

Mas agora apesar do que estou fazendo me sinto melhor, porque eu finalmente consegui desvendar meu caso, achar a solução. Aceita o que sempre permanecei dentro de mim, aceita o que você achou, meu coração, meu amor por você.

Porque esta é a verdade, este é o motivo deste adeus. Eu te amo! Amo mais do que tudo nesta vida, te amo com toda a sinceridade do mundo. E é este amor que sinto por você, este amor que escondi durante anos que nos separa agora.

Porque não posso te condena, mesmo te querendo mais do que tudo neste mundo eu te amo, e se te amor é nao te ver sofre eu aceito. Porque mesmo querendo voltar nao posso perde a batalha, nao posso querida... Espero que um dia me entenda...

Só para voce saber é esta a verdade.

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

**this feeling's taking control of me**

_Esse sentimento está me controlando_

**and I can't help it**

_E eu não posso evitar_

**I won't sit around**

_Eu não vou me aproximar_

**I can't let it win now**

_Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora_

**Thought you should know**

_Achei que você deveria saber_

**I've tried my best to let go, of you**

_Dei o melhor de mim pra me permitir me afastar, de você_

**but I don't want to**

_Mas eu não quero_

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

_Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu me vá_

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

Por favor, querida nao chores, nao adianta me chamar, estou longe de Las Vegas, mais nao longe de você, porque o amor vai alem de qualquer distancia.

E agora aqui sozinho vejo que devia ter te aceitado há mais tempo, e talvez nao resista a tanto, mas um dia você ira levantar e vai perceber que não era para ser. Você tem uma vida eu o resto de uma.

**This emptiness is killing me**

_Este vazio está me matando,_

**and I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

_E eu estou me perguntando por que eu esperei tanto tempo?_

**Looking back I realize,**

_Olhando pra trás eu entendo_

**it was always there just never spoken**

_Que sempre esteve lá apenas nunca revelado._

**I'm waiting here...**

_Estou esperando aqui..._

**been waiting here**

_Estive esperando aqui_

Apesar disso quero que saiba que lhe desejo toda a felicidade que alguém poderá ter, e que você ainda tem muita coisa pela frente e espero que saiba aproveitar.

E só para você saber.

Eu te amo Sara Sidle.

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

**this feeling's taking control of me**

_Esse sentimento está me controlando_

**and I can't help it**

_E eu não posso evitar_

**I won't sit around**

_Eu não vou me aproximar_

**I can't let it win now**

_Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora_

**Thought you should know**

_Achei que você deveria saber_

**I've tried my best to let go, of you**

_Dei o melhor de mim pra me permitir me afastar, de você_

**but I don't want to**

_Mas eu não quero_

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

_Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu me vá_

**Just so you know**

_Só pra você saber_

Gil Grissom.


End file.
